Adiós, adiós para siempre Goku
by Xime Son
Summary: Cuando Goku se va con Shenlong, que es lo que piensa su familia y amigos, un capitulo dedicado a cada uno de ellos, que es lo que piensan y como se sienten ante su partida.
1. GOTEN

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

Adiós, adiós para siempre Goku.

GOTEN

Ya han pasado seis años, desde que te fuiste con Ubb, prometiste visitarnos pero nunca lo hiciste, siempre tuve la esperanza de que volvieras, cuando por fin lo hiciste, me alegre, pero yo ya no vivía en la casa, así es; me había ido a vivir en un apartamento en la capital del oeste, cerca de mis amigos, mi novia y mi escuela.

Me di cuenta de que de nada servía seguir viviendo en las montañas si tú ya no regresarías con nosotros, sé que mi mamá me necesitaba pero de que servía hacerla sufrir viendo tu rostro en el mío, ella entendió que ya era un hombre y necesitaba salir de la casa.

Sin embargo, volviste, mi corazón estaba feliz, esperaba pasar tiempo contigo como cuando fui joven, esos 10 años contigo, fueron los 10 años más felices de mi vida, pero todo fue igual que cuando era niño y volviste del otro mundo, muy a penas notaste mi presencia, esa vez preferiste ir con los demás a luchar, pero ésta vez fue diferente, ella estaba primero; Pan estaba primero que yo, se que eres feliz con ella, no te importo que ella tomara mi lugar en la nave, en el viaje, en tu vida y la verdad a mi ya no me importo mucho, quizá ya estaba acostumbrado a tu actitud y todo fue como cuando era niño, volviste sólo por un día y partiste lejos de mí, no sabía si te volvería a ver papa, pero como Gohan me enseño, confié en ti...

Para mi gran sorpresa volviste, de ese largo viaje, siempre fuerte venciendo a los enemigos, la tierra siempre estuvo a salvo gracias a ti papá, a veces envidiaba la importancia que le dabas a la tierra antes que a mí pero aunque me duela aceptarlo me hace sentir orgulloso.

Cuando venciste al ultimo dragón, mi pecho se lleno de felicidad, pensé que esta vez te quedarías para siempre conmigo, hasta pensé en volver a la montaña a vivir contigo y mamá, cerca de Gohan, Videl y Pan, por increíble que parezca lo pensé. Pero estaba equivocado, te irías otra vez sin decir cuando volverías, me dejabas de nuevo, a mí y a mi madre, nos abandonabas.

No te quise decir nada cuando estabas partiendo con el dragón, no importaba ya, siempre has sido un egoísta, sentía ganas de llorar pero me hice el fuerte, eso fue lo que me dijo el señor Vegeta cuando te fuiste con Ubb, me dijo los hombres no lloran muchacho tomándome del hombro, lo recordé y lo mire, él observaba mi expresión, lo único que pude hacer es fingir que todo estaba bien preguntándole a mi madre que haría de cenar para llevármela lejos.

Siempre me pregunte porque no podías ser más como Gohan y el señor Vegeta, ellos son unos buenos padres. Quizá el señor Vegeta pueda ser muy gruñón pero él siempre ha estado al lado de su familia, nunca los ha abandonado, recuerdo aquella vez que el hablo conmigo cuando sólo tenía 17 años, después de que te fuiste con Ubb; nunca lo había visto ser amable conmigo, quizá fue porque Trunks era mi mejor amigo, pero me dijo que todo estaría bien, que tu regresarías, me ayudo a mantener la esperanza…

Y Gohan, el siempre ha estado con Videl y Pan, nunca las dejaría, él las ama. Gohan más que mi hermano, fue mi padre, por toda mi infancia él estuvo junto a mí, Gohan nunca me abandono…

Sé que no volverás papá, lo sé pero ya no me hace daño...

Adiós papá. Adiós Goku…

Este es mi primer fic, si les gustó dejen reviews por favor, después subiré más sobre los pensamientos de Milk, Gohan y Vegeta.


	2. CHI CHI

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

Adios, adiós para siempre Goku

Chi- Chi.

Otra vez te has ido, no sé si volverás o esta vez es para siempre.

Eres mi esposo y en verdad te he amado y te sigo amando mi Goku, contigo forme una familia, aunque no siempre estuvieras a mi lado, yo siempre tuve esperanza, siempre confié en ti con todo mi corazón, siempre confié que la tierra estaría en tus manos.

Siempre te vas, siempre me dejas, quizá deba acostumbrarme, pero sigue doliendo Goku. Tus hijos se convirtieron en hombres y no estuviste para verlos creer, para ver lo maravillosos que son, para que veas lo mucho que se parecen a ti.

Cuando moriste junto a tu hermano Raditz, sufrí como no lo imaginas, pero resistí perderte a ti y a Gohan, mi pequeño que tuvo que entrenar desde tan joven; pero volviste, volviste a mi lado mi Goku.

Pasamos maravillosos momentos juntos los tres; pero después llegó Cell, volviste a partir de este mundo, dejándome de nuevo, pero no me dejaste sólo con Gohan, llegó Goten a nuestra vida, ese maravilloso niño, llegó a nuestra vida, ese niño que era y sigue siendo tu viva imagen Goku, no estuviste para verlo nacer ni crecer, no estuviste para ver a Gohan convertirse en todo un hombre, duele, pero lo acepto.

Tuve que sacar sola a esos dos muchachos adelante Goku, pero no te guardo ningún resentimiento, se que todo lo has hecho para salvar La Tierra, este planeta que es tu hogar, es nuestro hogar.

Eres un gran hombre Goku, pero no sé si pueda decir que eres un gran esposo, quizá fue mi culpa por prácticamente obligarte a casarte conmigo, tú ni siquiera sabias en qué consistía un matrimonio, pero sé que me amas Goku, yo lo sé.

Quizá fue mi culpa hacerte padre, si tú no sabías que era ser padre ya que nunca tuviste uno, pero sin duda, me hubiera gustado una vida diferente, donde no siempre fueras el héroe del universo, sino sólo mi héroe.

No quiero ser egoísta tampoco, tú tuviste tus razones para permanecer tanto tiempo en el otro mundo, para haberte ido a entrenar con ese niño desconocido y dejar tu familia. Yo se que tú tuviste tus razones Goku.

Ahora que te vas con ese dragón, sólo pienso que tú sabrás porque lo haces, te vas sin decir adiós, dejándome de nuevo, pero ahora me quedo sola, nuestros hijos ya han hecho su vida.

Y yo solo me pregunto, que será de mí Goku?

No me queda más que decir o que hacer, no puedo ni siquiera decirte adiós, te vas más rápido de lo que puedo creer, pero así lo decidiste.

Adiós esposo, adiós mi amor, Adiós Goku …


	3. GOHAN

_**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, solo esta historia ficticia. **_

_**Adiós, adiós para siempre Goku…**_

**Gohan**

Papá, te vas de nuevo y esta vez sin decir adiós. Quizá ya debería estar acostumbrado a tus repentinas decisiones, a que abandones a tu familia, a quedarme sin padre, a crecer y luchar solo.

Sabes siempre quise decirte que no fue fácil para mí tomar tu lugar, nunca te lo pude decir, nunca le he dicho a nadie como me sentía, como tuve que convertirme en hombre antes de tiempo para cuidar a mi madre, para ser un padre para Goten, mientras tú pasabas tu tiempo entrenando o salvando la Tierra.

Te entiendo padre, porque yo también he luchado para salvar el mundo, para proteger a nuestra familia en la Tierra, este hermoso planeta en el que he crecido y protegido, pero porque siempre tuviste que ser tú el héroe ¿qué hacia kami-sama entonces?, siempre me lo pregunte pero nunca me atreví a preguntar.

Siempre quise saber porque después de tu muerte con Cell, preferiste quedarte a entrenar en lugar de volver con nosotros, no viste a Goten nacer ni estuviste en nuestros momentos más difíciles como familia, de verdad te necesitaba papá, pero nunca estuviste ahí.

Pero ahora que soy un hombre y tengo a Videl mi esposa y mi hija Pan, me doy cuenta de las cosas y pienso en como fuiste capaz de abandonarme, de abandonarnos a mí y a Goten, sobre todo abandonar a mamá, yo sería incapaz de dejar tantos años así a Videl y Pan, no soportaría verlas sufrir, en cambio tu luces tan tranquilo ignorando el sufrimiento de tus hijos y esposa.

Tienes alguna idea lo fuerte que tuve que hacerme cuando Goten de pequeño me preguntaba por ti, cuando me llamaba a mi papá, cómo tuve que aguantarme las lagrimas y hacerme fuerte, cómo tuve que crecer antes de tiempo; cómo sufrí cada una de tus muertes, verte morir cuando solo tenía 4 años, tienes idea de los doloroso que fue perderte una y otra vez ante mis ojos, tener que vivir bajo ese dolor, luchando para que mi madre no cayera, mantenerla feliz, disfrazar mi cara ante mi hermano contándole lo maravillo que eras.

Creo que nunca te disté ni te darás cuenta padre, de todo lo que pasé por ti, no te reprocho nada pero me pregunto si alguna vez pensaste en mamá, en cómo iba a poder ella sola con dos hijos, creo que, creo que entrenar era más importante. Por lo menos yo te conocí padre, pero que hay de mi hermano, el ni siquiera sabe cuáles son tus gustos y supongo que tú sabes menos de él que él de ti…

Esto duele, de verdad duele, ni siquiera dices si te veremos de nuevo, no te atreves a voltear ni vernos a los ojos, ¿acaso te sientes culpable? ¿Acaso sabes o tienes idea lo que sentimos?

Volteo a ver a mi hermano y mi madre y creo que conozco sus sentimientos en este momento, pero sabes padre, creo que sé que tienes una buena razón, debes de tenerla para irte así como así.

No me queda más que entenderte y aceptarlo. Como siempre lo he hecho.

Adiós padre, Adiós Goku, el salvador de la tierra.

_**Seguirán los pensamientos de Bulma, vegeta y los demás.**_


End file.
